


GUNDAM WING REMASTERED: OUTTAKES

by Cyn_Finnegan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M, Outtakes, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Finnegan/pseuds/Cyn_Finnegan
Summary: Some of the funny stuff I think up which WON'T appear in Gundam Wing Remastered.





	GUNDAM WING REMASTERED: OUTTAKES

**OZ SOLDIER:** Talk! Who are you?!

**DUO:** We're the Fart Brothers. He's Silent, and I'm Deadly.

**HIIRO:** Pleasure.

**On Peacemillion...**

**DUO:** Trowa! _Geez_ , man!

**TROWA:** Hey, he who _smelt_ it, dealt it.

**Siblings...**

(Catherine is changing clothes and nude from the waist up when Trowa enters the trailer.)

**CATHERINE:** Trowa Barton! Why aren't you blushing?!

**TROWA:** Why? Don't you usually run around half naked anyway?

**CATHY:** Ugh, you're a _boring_ kid.

**TROWA:** You noticed?

**Siblings... Part Two**

**CATHERINE:** You're gay, aren't you?

**TROWA:** So it seems...

**CATHERINE:** _**BIG SISTER IS SO PROUD OF YOU!**_

**Quatre and Trowa's "tribute" to the Blues Brothers...**

**QUATRE:** First you traded in Sandrock for a _microphone_. Then you _lied_ to me about the band. _And now you're gonna put me right back in the joint!_

**TROWA:** They're not gonna catch us. We're on a mission from God.

**Siblings... Part Three**

**CATHERINE:** So... is this "Cat" cute?

**TROWA:** Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?

**TBC...**


End file.
